It is quite usual to see people to use a garden umbrella in various outdoor resting/dining areas to shade sunlight or rain drops. Hence, the garden umbrella is good companion for entertaining, patios, decks, relaxing, and camping, to provide a comfortable and relaxing environment. But normally the lights in the garden are not specifically designed for use with the umbrella shielded; the brightness becomes dim after sunset. Thus, people have developed an illuminating apparatus rib-mounted on umbrella's post.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,762 B2 which is issued on Nov. 14, 2006, entitled “Light providing apparatus attachable to umbrella and stand assembly” disclosed an umbrella light. The umbrella light comprises a main body, and the main body is interconnected by two structurally base parts A and B. The base part A and the base part B is a chamber with a semicircular shape, and each having a semi-circularly concave at the noncurved inner sidewall, which facing of the other and forms a hole when the two base parts are joined together. On the one side of the base part A equipped with a pivotal stem fasten a pivotal hole which equipped on base part B, and the other side of base part A equipped a latch pin and latch to a latch hole in the base part B, and therefore the two base parts are connected together to rib around the umbrella post through the hole. Moreover, a stand gripper is mounted in the middle of a semi-circular concave opening of each base part A and base part B, the stand gripper consisted of a rod and a spring. By the bounce of the spring, the rod is against to the umbrella post and the umbrella light stands. Additionally, the light module disposed on both bottom side of base part A and base part B, thus, the illumination can be obtained.